A Little Thing Called Fate
by X-filejunkie17
Summary: Mulder and Scully are at College together...need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

A little thing called Fate…

Rated: PG for now.

Date Completed: Unknown

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to the Actors and Actress who portray them and of course Chris Carter.

Summary: Mulder and Scully are at College together...need I say more?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Little Thing Called Fate…

Dana Scully walked down the overflowing, hall of students at the Georgetown Academy. With her books in hand she made her way to her first period class of the day.

_Last year… _She thought to herself with a smile. She was finally a senior. College had been a wonderful experience and all but she was finally ready to leave, get out on her own, and show the world and her family just what she was capable of…

Just then as Dana was about to turn the corner of the hall, she ran face first into another student, spilling her books and some papers onto the floor. When she looked up to yell at the jerk that had run into her she stopped and her eye's met his.

The eye's of the person staring back at her belong to none other then Fox Mulder or 'Spooky' Mulder as he was referred to. Known for his wild theories and brilliant mind, Dana had crossed paths with him a few times before though they had never really talked face to face.

"Oh I'm sorry…" She began but he just stopped her with a gesture of the hand.

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." As he said this Mulder bent down to grab her books that lay strewn all over the floor, trying gathering them up before someone else could step on them.

Dana too then bent to grab a piece of paper that had fallen out of her book and as she did Mulder himself reached for the same piece and their hands brushed. They both pulled back quickly and suddenly as the sensation they received stunned them.

"Here…" He said trying to ignore the feeling from her hand he had just received and retrieve the paper along with the rest of her books . He handed them to her without looking at her. Dana had grabbed his note book that had mixed in with her things after the accident and offered it to him.

All around them students continued to move through the crowed hall making their way to their own first period class. Dana shifted her books in her hand before looking back up at him. Their major height difference had caused her to do this. Even with her pumps she was still a good 6-8 inches shorter then him. He had to be at least a six foot. He was musclar and well built, she could tell by the way his shirt fitted his body.

"Uh.. Thank you Fox." She said and he just chuckled. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused.

"Just call me Mulder." He said simply. No explanation and she didn't ask for one.

"Uh okay…thanks…Mulder." She said and he just nodded and smiled approvingly.

Dana was still embarrassed and having nothing more to say about the small incident, she began to move away but his strong, yet soft hand on her shoulder caused her to stop.

"Your Dana right? Dana Scully?" He asked suddenly curious and she nodded. "You and I had first period together last year right?" She nodded.

"I thought I recognized the red hair…" He said trying to joke and she just glared at him.

"Yeah and?" She asked suddenly a little annoyed.

"I just…" He sturted a moment. "You always kept to yourself but I thought you had some impressive theories on the cases we had." Just as the last word left his mouth the three minute warning bell sounded.

"Well I'm sorry but if you'll excuse me Mulder…" Dana tried to turn and go but once again his firm grip found its was to her shoulder.

"What?!" She asked the anger apparent in her voice but he just smiled.

"It was nice officially meeting you Dana. I hope to cross paths with you again in the future." And with that he turned and headed in the opposite direction leaving her to stare at his back.

_What did he mean by that? 'I hope to cross paths again?' _Dana quickly gave herself a mental shake and began pushing her way through the crowd, heading for her first period again.

As Dana plopped down in her assigned seat her mind drifted back to his words. _Why had he said that? Was he just saying it to be polite? _She doubted it. But what was that tingle she had felt when his hand grazed hers? Had she just imagined it or did she really feel it? And did he?

"Alright class I would like you to open your books to page 12..."

Dana hadn't even noticed her teacher come in and she quickly opened her book. The teacher then asked if the class would pull out their notebooks, to take a few notes. As Dana flipped open her notebook to the first page she noticed something, the writing on the first page was not her hand writing. Glancing over to the cover there written in the corner was the name "Fox Mulder" _Great… _She thought sighing. _Oh well…I'll just rip out the notes when I'm done and give his notebook back to him. _Flipping open to a new page, she began to take the notes…

End Of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 The Note-Book.

Summary: Well she has to return that notebook now doesn't she?

By the time Dana's last class before lunch rolled around she still had not managed to find Fox Mulder. She sighed as she sat down in her seat. It was as if the man had disappeared off the face of the earth. She thought about asking someone, perhaps a teacher but she thought that might be kinda embarrassing. So there she sat hoping he might just happen to have this class or maybe lunch with her.

"Boo." Dana jumped at the sound of his voice. A voice that belong to none other then Fox Mulder.

"Mulder..." She turned around and he dropped his bag to the floor and slid it underneath the desk with his foot. He then used his arms to hop over it and plop down in the seat behind hers.

"Long time no see." He grinned at her suddenly somewhat giddy. _Why am I so giddy? _He asked himself as if on cue. _Maybe its her. _Mulder nearly rolled his eyes. _Yeah and Elvis is still alive. I barley Know this girl. _

Dana nodded slightly and then turned to grab his notebook she knew he'd want back. "I must have gotten this mixed in me things...when we..." She handed it to him without meeting his gaze. "Here..." She said not finishing the sentence.

He took it and smiled at her embarrassment. _She's so cute when she's embarrassed. _He thought as he watched her work up the courage to meet his gaze again. "Thanks." He said reached for the note book. This time she was careful not to touch his hand and Mulder just kept the smile on his face when she looked at him.

"Your...uh."

"Welcome?" He finished for her and she turned a little red. _Why am I so shy all of a sudden? _Dana bent her head and turned around in her seat. She didn't want him to see her so...nervous? _What are we on a date? _She almost laughed but went a little pale at the thought. _Where did that come from?!_

Mulder's face fell a little when she turned. "I'm sorry did I offend you?" He asked gently, thinking he might have.

Dana glanced up to the front of the room. The class teacher was talking to another teacher and it looked like it might take more then a minute.

She couldn't just ignore him. Could she? No that wasn't like her. Turning, her gaze met his and in that moment hers eyes noticed the shade of his own. Brown...but with a green tint. _I bet they change color when he's angry..._

"You have beautiful eyes." He suddenly blurted out at her and she just stared blankly at him. _Real smooth Spooky. _He chided himself, now embarrassed himself. It was just that he couldn't help it. When she was holding his gaze before he couldn't help but notice her eye's. They were the deepest shade of blue he had ever seen. He was sure any man that had stared into them before had to have gotten lost in them.

"...thank you." She said shy again. _Come on Dana don't be so weak. He's just being polite and your acting like a scared two-year old! Your a Navy brat for crying out loud._

"The teachers name is right?" She asked trying to make some sort of conversation and not be rude.

Mulder was glad when she spoke, otherwise he might have caught him still gazing. "Oh... yes. He's such a hard ass for a little man. Reminds me of a friend of mine." He chuckled and she even smiled a little causing him to smile back at her.

"Alright Class!" said loudly and turning to them. "I hope you all found your seats, we are about to get started." He clap his hands together. "Okay who can tell me about..." His voice trailed off to Mulder. His eyes were focused on the back of the head of a certain red haired woman in front of himself.

Just then Mulder got an Idea. He opened the note book she had returned to him.

He then waited till the teacher turned before tapping Dana on the shoulder with the paper. "Psst." He said as inconspicuously as he could.

Dana was trying to focus on the teacher but all she could think about was the man behind her. He was quite interesting none to say the least and not bad looking. In fact he was very handsome. _Whoa Dana stop all thoughts. You barley now him and isn't he Spooky Mulder after all?_ _So..._

The tapping of something soft brought her out of her thoughts. She cocked her head to glance at him and he acted as if he was staring at the teacher but his hand however, kept tapping her with the piece of paper. She could not believe she was doing this.

Dana grasp the paper and he smiled a little to himself. She opened it slowly almost as if she might tear it if it was opened too fast. On the paper were the words, _Sit by me at lunch? _Dana smiled to herself before digging out a pen to reply.

went on talking, oblivious to the little happenings at the back of the class. When he turned to the board again, Dana tossed the piece of paper over her shoulder. Mulder grinned and unfolded the paper.

_Sure but I have to stop at my locker first. _She had written the words in perfect cursive.

Mulder smiled and wrote back something. He laughed slightly to himself and Dana had turned a little wondering what he was writing. He folded the note and tapped her with it. She grasp it quickly and opened it again carefully.

_Sure. I just hope you can handle Ole Spooky Mulder and his little Ole theories. _He had added a little ghost for the effect of his words and Dana let out a silent laugh, causing her body to shake a little. She wrote back in the same perfect lettering and tossed it over her shoulder. No one noticed.

_I think I can handle it. As long as you can handle the Ice Queen and her skeptism._ She left a little smiley face for him and Mulder smiled and wrote back one last time.

_It's a lunch date then. _He grinned again as he wrote the words hoping she didn't mind his choice for phrasing it.

She grasp it one last time and unfolded the note. She was a little unsure about his words but replied none the less.

_Looks like it. XD_

END CHAP 2


End file.
